


Reunited and Parted

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Catch up with Ty and Zane, Nick and Kelly.</i><br/>Characters from Cut and Run and Sidewinder Series.<br/>Takes place from the end of Shock and Awe/Bait and Switch
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
    <b>Contains<br/>M/M<br/>Complete Story<br/>A fair amount of Smut.</b>
  
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and Parted

Ty was sat in his bunk wiping the sweat off his face as he stared at the photo in his hand. It was the one photo he hadn’t pinned up. He had ones of his parents, Deuce with Livi holding baby Amelia. This one he kept on him at all times, except when he actually got sent out into the field. Which wasn’t that often lately. He was in charge of 4 squads now. One was Digger’s, one was Nick’s and the other two he couldn’t really recall their names.

They had all know the moment they got off the plane they would be separated. The only reason they had been kept together so long was because of the type of work they did. They weren’t called for that much now. Well not officially.

Owen was with Naval Intelligence now, the only time Ty saw him was when they had to do some Black Op shit.

Looking down at those deep dark eyes Ty felt his gut clench. He was worried. It had been just over 3 months since his deployment and Ty was worried that Zane had slipped into old habits. They had barely had time to talk before his orders were pushed into his hands.

What happened in New Orleans still hung between them, Ty wanted to be with Zane not here. This wasn’t who he was anymore. He hated having to slip into the asshole he had been over 10 years ago. But slip into it he had. It was only in these stolen moments alone that he became Ty again.

Once he knew, Nick had been ear marked to take some orders back to the States Ty had written the note. “Make sure he gets it O. I don’t care how.”

“I know Six I will make sure he gets it and you get a response.”

“Thanks Nick.”

Nick had placed his hand on Ty’s shoulder. “Once we get through with this shit its home properly this time.”

“Yeah I am counting the days down.” Ty said. Pulling his eyes away from the photo Ty looked at the pile of orders and leave forms that needed to be signed. God he hated his promotion.

~*~

Kelly woke in Nick’s arms the morning after Nick had finally taken him, boy had Nick taken him.

“I can feel that goofy grin of yours Doc.” Nick yawned.

“I am not taking it off Irish.” Kelly turned and lay his chin on Nick’s chest. “So come on Irish spill.”

Nick opened his eyes and they focused in on Kelly. “Spill what?”

“What the hell is going on with Sidewinder?”

“Kels it’s classified you know that.” Nick said running a finger down Kelly’s cheek.

“I know it is but this is me. I am not asking for latitude and longitude Nick. I just need to know how my boys are doing.” Kelly fluttered his eyes.

“You little fuck.” Nick tapped his cheek. “You can’t say a word Kelly not even to Zane.”

“I won’t Nick, Sidewinder promise.” Kelly touched Nick’s chest.

“We got separated the moment we stepped off the plane.”

“They split you up?”

Nick nodded. “Digger and I got promoted to Master Sergeant.”

“Damn they promoted you?” Kelly kissed Nick’s chest.

“Don’t distract me Doc. You wanna know this shit or not?”

“Sorry carry on.”

“They put Digger and me into our own squads. We have a new captain too.”

“Is he as much of an asshole as the last one?” Kelly laughed.

“Oh he is one of the biggest assholes I know.” Nick smirked.

“Ok so you and Digger got promoted. What about Owen and Ty?”

“Owen got shifted to the Naval Intelligence, we don’t see him much. Ty….well he got promoted.”

“To what? Bet he loved that.” Kelly smiled.

“He is captain of mine and Diggers squad.”

“Fuck off. They made Ty Captain? What did he do to deserve that?”

“I have no idea but we are all separated and we don’t get to see other. I hate it now Kels.”

Kelly was shocked to hear those words come out of Nick’s mouth. “I am sorry baby. I am. Do you know how long this deployment is gonna be?”

Nick shook his head. “We have no idea. Could be weeks, or months we are dreading to mention years.”

“It better not be years. So Ty signed your papers?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t believe the cock and bull story of you on two days mental health leave for a cold.”

“I had orders to deliver something and I had a day spare and a note to deliver otherwise I would have been in Colorado with you.”

“I didn’t mind travelling to Baltimore.” Kelly kissed at Nick’s chest moving to lick around his nipple. 

“Hmmm I like the way you change the subject.” Nick ran his fingers through Kelly’s hair.

Kelly looked up with a wink as he started to kiss down from Nick’s chest heading towards Nick’s cock.

“Is there any life left in that camcorder?” Nick asked.

“Dirty bastard.” Kelly laughed as he reached Nick’s cock and pointed to the table next to Nick that had the camera on.

Nick grabbed the camera and he pointed it down at Kelly as he turned it on.

“I never knew you had a kinky side.” Kelly licked Nick’s tip.

“I never knew you like to film people fucking.”

“Just me and you Irish. I need something to keep me going.” Kelly said as he took Nick into his mouth.

“Shit…slowly Kels.” Nick said, as he knew this was Kelly’s first blowjob.

Kelly pulled Nick out of his mouth. “I want it hard and fast so shut the fuck up, point the camera and enjoy.”

“Bossy.”

“Bite me.” Kelly said as he took Nick deep in one swift move. He didn’t want to tell Nick he had practiced giving head too. He had done a lot of practicing in the three months Nick had been away. Buying what he needed online and many, many nights, he had lain in his bed and screamed Nick’s name out as he brought himself off.

“Come back to Earth Doc.” Nick said as he looked down at Kelly.

Kelly dragged his teeth up Nick’s shaft, which got a noise he loved Nick making. “I am on Earth.” Kelly said to the camera as he cupped Nick’s balls and he started to tease them as he sucked on Nick. Pumping him now and then. Moving his mouth down he sucked on Nick’s balls moaning as he did. 

Nick writhed under Kelly’s ministrations. God he was damn well good at this. “Doc…”

Kelly looked up at Nick through hooded eyes and he just nodded as he took Nick back into his mouth. He wanted to know what Nick’s cum tasted like as it shot down his throat.

Nick dropped one hand into Kels hair as he pushed his hips up and tried to keep the camera pointed at what Kelly was doing. “Fuck…KELS!” Nick said as his orgasm washed over him.

Kelly felt Nick’s cock swell then the rush of hot, thick and salty fluid hit his mouth and he started to swallow. This was one of the hottest things he had ever done and he felt his own cock hard between his legs. 

Nick bucked up one last time and then flopped back on the bed.

Kelly let Nick’s soft cock slip from his mouth. “Hmmm I like that.”

“I could tell. You sure that was the first blow job you have ever given?”

“On a real dick yeah.” Kelly said as he crawled back up the bed, took the camera from Nick, and held it up so he could see him and Nick. Then he shut it off.

“What have you been doing Kelly?”

“I had to spend my nights alone, I was still recovering and the idea hit me. Get some toys and practice. I knew it could be months before I got to see you again and I didn’t want to waste time on you having to widen me and stretch my muscles to take that big dick of yours so I bought some butt plugs, a fleshlight, and a dildo to practice.”

“Fuck you have been busy.” Nick pulled Kelly to him.

“I had to do something beside miss you Nick.” Kelly pushed Nick so he was on his side and Kelly was spooning him.

Nick held Kelly’s hands to his chest. “I miss you too Kelly.”

Kelly kissed Nick’s back. “I love you.”

Nick ran his tongue across his lip feeling the split and he smiled. “I love you too now sleep.”

“I don’t want to. We don’t have long left. Why waste it sleeping. I have a hard on that needs seeing to and we haven’t fucked in the shower yet.”

Nick laughed as he threw the sheets from him and pulled Kelly with him.

~*~

Nick was glad Zane had come with them to see him off. He didn’t want Kelly left on his own. They were waiting for him to get there.

Kelly pulled Nick to him and kissed him. “You keep your ass safe and when you see the others you tell them to keep their asses safe too. I want my boy’s home.”

Nick kissed Kelly back hard. “I will don’t worry Doc. I have something to come home to this time.”

Kelly hugged Nick hard fighting back the tears. He loved this asshole so much, more than he had loved anyone in his life.

Nick broke the hug to look down into Kelly’s eyes. “You stay safe too. Don’t smoke too much shit without me ok?”

“I won’t smoke any till you are back with me.” Kelly said.

“Sorry traffic was murder.” Zane said as he walked up to them he felt like he was interrupting something.

“It’s fine Garrett. Glad you made it.” Nick said.

“You make sure you look after each other out there.” Zane said as he hugged Nick.

Nick was a bit taken aback like he had been the last time. “I will I promise.”

Zane stepped back next to Kelly as they all fell into step and headed towards the seats next to the gate Nick would be leaving from.

They spent the next hour laughing over some shit stories from their early days in the Army, Navy and in the Bureau. 

Soon Nick’s flight was called and he stood up with his seabag. “Look after each other.”

“I will, we will keep in contact better.” Zane said.

Kelly wiped at his eyes.

Nick looked at Kelly he wanted to kiss him, hold him, and tell him it would be ok. Glancing at Zane and then around him he stepped to Kelly and he dropped his bag and he hugged Kelly tight. “I love you, you crazy bastard never forget that. I will come home to you as soon as I can Kels.” he whispered into Kelly’s ear.

Zane dropped back as he saw the embrace with Nick and Kelly.

Kelly turned his head to graze his lips across Nick’s cheek. “You make sure you come back unscathed.”

Nick nodded.

“I love you too Nick. Now go…go before I have to kiss you.” Kelly pushed him away.

Nick moved and grabbed his bag as he stood and saluted Kelly.

Kelly saluted back as he watched Nick turn and walk away.

Zane furrowed his brown and then he looked at Kelly and he saw something in Kelly that he had saw in himself. “Fuck.”

“What?” Kels said.

“I had no idea.”

“About what?” Kelly said his eyes still fixed to Nick as he took a turn and was gone.

“You and Nick.”

Kelly turned his head to Zane. “What?”

“I know that look in your eyes Kelly. It’s the same look I have seen in Ty’s eyes when he left me.”

Kelly went to deny it but he needed someone to talk to when Nick wasn’t here. “How the fuck do you deal with him leaving? I am barely holding it together.”

“I eat a lot of cookies.” Zane said. 

Kelly looked at him. “Cookies?”

Zane shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Another few months rolled by. Kelly and Zane had agreed to meet up once a month. They text and called a lot. When one felt down, they would call the other. Zane had been shocked when Kelly had told him how he and Nick had gotten together. Zane had saw the love shining out of Kelly when he spoke about Nick. It was a nice thing to see.

Zane had thrown himself into work, to keep him from missing Ty. He found he liked the Acting Assistant in Charge role. He had told Mac that he couldn’t take it permanently until Ty came home. Which had shocked him as much as it had Mac. But they were a couple and he had no idea what would happen when Ty came home. After Ty had snogged, the face off him when the marine had shown up their little secret was out. Everyone had been shocked to learn how long they had been together. They would deal with the fallout when it happened. What had shocked Zane was when Dick had come to see him. Turns out Dick had suspected Ty and Zane had been more than just work partners.

So here, he was sat at his desk the day before Thanksgiving when his mobile rang. “Garrett.” Zane said, as he didn’t even look at the caller ID.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Annie asked.

“I am not coming to Texas Annie. I am not welcome there remember?”

“Oh Z you know mom would love you to come.”

“As much as she would love a hole in her head. I have plans.” Zane lied.

“Really?”

“Yeah one of the guys I work with has invited me over to spend it with him. His wife works away and she can’t make it back so I said yes.”

“Wow look at you making more friends. Any word from Ty?”

“No.” Zane sighed.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s ok Annie. You can talk about Ty. He will be home when his mission is done.”

“I know Z. I also know how it feels to be sat waiting for the knock on the door. Don’t put your life on hold.”

“I am not, I just told you I made friends and I am gonna have Thanksgiving with them.”

“Yeah yeah. I have to go. Love you Z.”

“Love you too Annie. Pass my thanks to everyone and my love.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.” Zane said as he hung up as he did a text came through.

_#Pack a bag and get ur ass to Colorado. I am not spending Thanksgiving on my own.#_

Zane laughed he should have known Kelly would invite him. #I will see you soon.# he sent back as he logged off his computer and then locked his files away. With a smile on his face, he headed out the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Zane drove the rental up Kelly’s drive. He had been here twice now. It was a nice place to get away from everything. Parking the car, Zane got out and grabbed his bag from the back seat then he walked up to the front door just as Kelly was coming out with a backpack in his hand. Zane looked at Kelly puzzled.

“Hey.” Kelly said with a smile.

“Hey, we off somewhere?”

“Not we, me.” Kelly said.

“Wait you invited me up and you’re ditching me?”

“I didn’t invite you.”

“Bullshit Kelly I have the text.” Zane said.

“Oh it was sent from my phone but it wasn’t my invitation.” Kelly grinned as he nodded to the house.

Zane looked from Kelly to the door and back again. “No?”

Kelly slapped Zane on the back. “Yes, now go on I have a load of teens waiting for me.”

Zane hugged Kelly and then he pushed open Kelly’s front door with his heart hammering in his chest.

~*~

Zane dropped his bag as he closed the door, he could hear humming coming from the kitchen then it turned to singing and he knew that voice anywhere. Heading to the kitchen Zane saw Ty with his back to him as he was cooking. He didn’t know if this was a dream or not.

Ty turned when he felt someone looking at him and he saw Zane. Ty shut the gas off whatever was cooking as he almost jumped over the table.

Zane moved fast as he saw Ty heading for him. They met and threw their arms around each other.

“God I missed you.” Zane said against Ty’s neck.

“Me too Lonestar. God you smell good.” Ty said inhaling Zane’s scent.

“How long do I have you for?”

“I have to fly out tomorrow.” Ty said with such sadness in his voice.

“I have one night and day with you?” Zane smiled as he kissed Ty’s neck.

“You do.” Ty tilted his head back.

Zane had so many questions he wanted to ask but he didn’t want to waste a second of the short time they had together. “I need you baby.”

Ty grabbed Zane by the hair, pulled his lips to his, and kissed him hard and messily moaning as he did.

Zane’s hands moved across Ty’s body pulling at the tee he was wearing, desperately needing to touch Ty’s skin. Slipping his hand up Ty’s back Zane pulled him closer.

Ty sucked on Zane’s tongue as he felt his hand touch him. Ty broke the kiss to pull off Zane’s jacket and then he unbuttoned his shirt. “What did I say about too many clothes?”

“I didn’t know I was coming to be fucked.” Zane said.

Ty laughed.

God Zane had missed that laugh so much. He had missed everything about Ty.

Soon they were both stood in the middle of Kelly’s kitchen buck-naked.

Zane was panting hard as he licked at his swollen lips.

Ty looked at Zane. “Bed?”

Zane shook his head he knew they wouldn’t be making it to the bed for this round.

Ty let a grin spread across his face as he looked to the table.

“Best plan.” Zane winked as he went and planted his hands flat on the table and pushed his ass out. “Come on Captain…” he wiggled his ass.

Ty rolled his eyes as he moved to his dropped to his pants and pulled out a travel sachet of lube. He spread it across his cock.

Zane looked over his shoulder as he watched Ty lube up. 

Ty dropped the packet to the floor as he placed the tip of his cock to Zane’s ass. “God I have missed this.”

Zane pushed back wanting and needing Ty to fuck him hard and fast. “Please baby.”

Ty pushed in hard groaning out as he did. God he had missed how tight and warm Zane’s ass was. The feel of him sucking Ty’s cock in when he pushed in deeper.

Zane gripped at the table as he moaned out feeling Ty fill him. It hurt, as it had been 6 months since they had done this. But Zane didn’t care he had his lover buried to the hilt inside him. “Move Grady.”

Ty had been lost in just being joined with Zane again when he heard Zane and Ty started to move. Gripping onto Zane’s hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoing through the kitchen. Ty knew this first round would be fast and messy and he didn’t care. He actually liked the idea.

“Give it to me Captain…come on.” Zane urged him.

Ty pummeled into Zane’s ass and then he bent over so his chest pushed Zane into the table more and he bit down on Zane’s shoulder as he reached around and took Zane into his hand. “Together…come on Lonestar cum in my hand as I fill your ass.”

Zane pushed back onto Ty’s cock and then forward into Ty’s hand as Ty surrounded him. It didn’t take long for Zane to scream Ty’s name out and his cum hit the floor and Ty’s hand.

Ty felt Zane’s ass clench as he came in his hand and that was all the trigger Ty needed as he let go and came inside Zane’s ass. Kissing at Zane’s neck and ear as he did.

“I love you Ty.” Zane managed to say after they had both ridden their high.

“Love you too Zane.” Ty reluctantly moved back from Zane as he watched his asshole stay open then it pushed the cum Ty had just filled Zane with out. “Fuck that is a hot sight.”

Zane smiled as he looked back at Ty. “So is the one I can see.”

Ty blushed a little. “Bedroom now baby. I wanna just hold you for a while.”

~*~

After cleaning up in the kitchen and Ty covering up the stew Kelly had made they headed up to bed. Ty lay on Zane’s chest, their legs entwined. “I miss this.”

“Me too. I hate sleeping alone.”

“You are sleeping though?”

“Yeah I am sleeping, going to AA, talking to Deuce once a week. I am doing good, well not good but I am coping.”

“Glad to hear it.” Ty let out a sigh.

“You really think I would spiral down that road again?”

“After what went down in New Orleans…” Ty closed his eyes.

“I know now why you did what you did Ty, I was just shocked when it all came out.”

“You threw me across a room Zane.”

“Yeah…” Zane regretted that. “…sorry.”

“I deserved it. I never once believed you had turned. But I couldn’t tell Dick you were clean. I couldn’t be without you.”

Zane lifted Ty’s face up. “I understand Ty. I really do.”

Ty kissed Zane softly and then lay his head back on Zane’s chest. “So you and Kels getting on ok?”

“Yeah, we meet up once a month. Call each other and text.”

“That’s good. I know Nick meant well when he bribed the doctor. Nick is miserable too. I think he and that Aidan are getting serious.”

“Aidan?” Zane asked. ‘Who the fuck was Aidan and did Kelly know?’ Zane thought to himself.

“Yeah he is a fireman that Nick’s been fooling around with. When he came back from his two day, mental health leave his had a split lip and bite marks all over him. I laughed and asked him about them and he just shrugged. The only time Nick doesn’t brag about fucking someone is when he is serious about them and since Aidan is the only guy I guessed him.”

“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend?”

“Aidan wasn’t what you would call a boyfriend.”

“More a fuck buddy?” Zane asked. He knew that it was Kelly who had given Nick those marks but it wasn’t Zane’s place to tell Ty about his two best friends.

“Exactly. But most be more now after the look in his eyes.” Ty laughed and yawned.

“Why don’t we nap?” Zane said.

“Not for too long. I want you to fuck me through the bed.” Ty nuzzled into Zane.

“Oh I will do that baby.” Zane pulled the sheets up.

“Hmmm.” Ty mumbled, as he was almost asleep already.

Zane just smiled as he held Ty to him and closed his eyes.

~*~

Ty woke what felt like minutes later but it was a few hours later from a glance at the clock. Zane and him had moved in their sleep. Zane was spooning Ty. Which Ty smiled at. But he really needed to pee so with some manoeuvring Ty got untangled from Zane without waking him. Pressing his pillow into Zane’s arms as he headed down the stairs to go use the downstairs loo.

Grabbing both their bags after he had used the bathroom Ty headed back up. Dropping the bags down as he watched Zane who was still asleep. He looked at the way the sheets hugged Zane’s body. Zane had been working out he could tell. He looked a lot more muscled that he had 6 months ago. 6 months and Ty had missed Zane every second of it. 

Ty needed to smoke and chill so he pulled a pair of sweats out of his bag, putting them on he pulled one of his cigars out and then as he headed to the upper balcony Ty spotted a red camcorder. Kelly had mentioned something about finding some old photos of Sidewinder from when they had just started out. Maybe they were on here as it was new so Ty snagged it as he headed out to smoke.

~*~

Leaving the door ajar in case Zane woke Ty lit the cigar and then he opened the camera. Looking at all the buttons and stuff, Ty figured out how to turn it on. He looked at the little screen. This wasn’t any photos of sidewinder. Kelly had downloaded some porn as he saw a guy slip a finger into the other ones ass. Ty had watched a bit porn over the last few months but Kelly was watching gay porn. That puzzled Ty. He sucked on his cigar as he watched the scene unfold. It was amateur footage he could tell that much. Which he liked as some of the porn he had watched was all camera angles, perfect lighting. But this. This was two people who cared about each other. If only he could figure out how to get the sound on. 

Trying to figure that our Ty looked at the screen as it looked like the camera had been dropped and it was underneath the guy on the bottom. Damn these two were hot together. Ty tore his eyes from the scene of the two men now fucking as he found the button for the sound and he hit it.

(Nick and Kelly’s word taken from Bait and Switch - Written by Abigail Roux and is part of Shock and Awe - A sidewinder Story)

_“That’s like Satan calling me a bad boy.”_

Ty then heard laughter and he cocked his head, as it sounded familiar.

_“Oh Jesus, hello prostate.”_

Ty dropped his cigar to the ashtray already there as he moved the camera closer. There was something about those two. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. It wasn’t until the guy spoke again Ty realised what it was.

_“Fuck, Nick, I’m gonna come.”_

It was Kelly’s voice and Nick’s “Fuck no!!” Ty screamed out as he closed the camera, as he didn’t want to see any more. He had seen too much already.

Zane heard Ty screaming and he was up out the bed. “Ty?” he called out.

Ty was sat in shock. Nick and Kelly, his two best friends were…what were they? He looked at the camera on the table, as he felt sick. Not that they were together, that he had seen them together. They were hot as hell and fuck they were dirty too.

“Ty?” Zane said as he stepped out onto the balcony. “What’s wrong?” he saw that Ty was pale and staring at a camcorder.

“I…they…shit.” Ty swallowed as he tried to find the words.

“Deep breath baby and tell me.” Zane crouched down.

“I thought there were photos of sidewinder on there. Kelly had mentioned some he had found.”

“So what? You got upset over seeing them?”

“It wasn’t sidewinder. Well not all of them just two of them.” Ty said as he looked at Zane.

Zane raised an eyebrow.

“Its porn baby.”

“What two of…” Zane stopped as the penny dropped. “…oh.”

Ty looked at Zane. “You knew?”

Zane nodded and knew shit was gonna hit now.

“You knew and never told me?”

“When have I had the chance to tell you?” Zane said. “I only found out 3 months ago.” Zane patted Ty’s legs. “Then today I didn’t even think on it. I just…you’re here I think about nothing but you.”

“They made a fucking video of themselves. Which I think was Nick…you know….Kelly’s first time.”

“Wow…” Zane said. “…I mean. I don’t think it was for anyone but their eyes Ty.”

“Oh I know it wasn’t for anyone else but I saw it. I…I never even knew Kelly was Bi!”

“Neither did he until after New Orleans.” Zane said.

“What do you mean?” Ty asked.

“Baby it’s not my place to tell you this. Its Nick and Kelly’s. This is something they have worried over. Well I know Kelly has.”

“Worried why?”

“Ty look at how Owen reacted when you told him. How do you think he will take it when Kelly and Nick come out as a couple?”

Ty opened his mouth but closed it again. “Ah. Well Owen came around in the end.”

“Yeah but think on it. Its Nick and Kelly? The doc and Irish.”

“I know what you are getting at baby. It’s still sinking into me. I…are they fooling around?”

Zane shook his head. “They both love each other Ty.”

Ty opened his mouth again. Sure, it was fast but Nick and Kelly had been close a long time. But he had never foreseen this. Then again, he hadn’t known Nick had been in love with him until he had kissed him. “You do know Owen will think we gave them the gay.” Ty laughed as he spoke.

“Yeah I know and let him. Come back to bed baby. Let us be hot and dirty to take your mind off of what you just saw.”

“You are gonna have to be really dirty.” Ty said.

“I am sure I can manage.” Zane said as he stood up.

~*~

The time they had together passed to fast and here he was stood in the godforsaken airport again waiting to say goodbye to Ty for who knows how long.

Kelly was there, he had gotten back in time to some see Ty off and be there for Zane, as he knew how hard this was. Kelly was thinking of Nick too. It had been 3 months since he had watched him leave from an airport.

Ty looked at Kelly as he was sat between Zane’s legs on the floor. He stood up, he went to Kelly, and he just hugged him tight.

Zane watched Ty embrace Kelly.

“I will miss you too Six.” Kelly said as he hugged Ty.

“I know Kelly and I don’t care who you are with you know.” Ty said

Kelly broke the hug and looked at Ty. “What? I am not with anyone.”

Ty rolled his eyes and looked at Zane.

Kelly looked at Zane and then to Ty and was about to say something when Ty’s flight was called.

“Fuck.” Ty moved from Kelly to Zane. 

Zane stood and he pulled Ty into a hug. “Come back safe and sound baby.”

“Promise. You keep doing what you are doing. I will be home soon baby.” Ty kissed him gently.

Kelly hung back pondering over what Ty had meant.

Ty kissed Zane back pulling him as close as he could until he needed to breathe. “I love you Zane.”

“I love you too Ty. Now go give them hell for taking you away from me.” Zane stepped away.

“Aye aye.” Ty winked then he looked at Kelly and with a smirk, he saluted. “Does the bad boy have any message for Satan?”

Kelly’s jaw dropped.

“Didn’t think so.” Ty winked and spun on his heel grabbing his bag as he walked away. Planning how to tell Nick, he knew.

** The End. **


End file.
